You Who Came From the Heaven
by Choco Chi
Summary: [Drabble] Inilah kebiasaannya yang membuatku gemas juga frustasi dalam waktu bersamaan. Sepasang sayap putih akan muncul di punggungnya saat ia kehilangan kontrol diri. KRISHO.


**.**

 **YOU WHO CAME FROM THE HEAVEN © Choco_Chi**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

Wu Kris

Kim Suho

 **.**

 **Genre :**

Romance; Fantasy; Fluff.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

EXO punya SM Enterteiment, member hanya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, saya cuma pinjem nama, dan isi cerita terinspirasi dari iklan parfum pria yang booming beberapa tahun lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ My Love From the Heaven ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Sampai saat ini aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Rasanya aku masih terjebak dalam alam bawah sadarku dan tak mampu bangun untuk keluar ke dunia nyata. Terus terkurung dalam buaian dunia _magic_ yang begitu memikat.

Memang tak ada yang berubah dengan lingkungan di sekitarku, semuanya nampak sama seperti sedia kala. Tak ada perubahan sama sekali.

Hanya saja.. dia, dialah yang membuat ku merasa tak berada di dunia nyata. Paras rupawannya, tubuhnya yang indah, suaranya yang merdu dan kehangatannya itu benar-benar membiusku. Aku tak pernah bertemu dengan orang—bukan, lebih tepatnya sesosok makhluk—yang lebih sempurna darinya.

Sesosok makhluk yang menjadi impian semua orang untuk bisa melihat dan bertemu dengannya. Menjadi simbol kecantikan dan kesempurnaan seutuhnya.

Dialah sesosok bidadari yang jatuh dari kahyangan.

"Kris, kau sedang apa di situ?". Malaikat itu memutar kepalanya ke arahku, memberikanku senyuman yang begitu indah dan mempesona.

Aku yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu tiba-tiba saja mati kutu. Merasa gugup tak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan dan lakukan. Aku malau ketahuan tengah mengagumi keindahannya dari belakang.

"Kemarilah, aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan". panggilnya yang lalu menuangkan makanan dari wajan ke atas piring.

Aku pun refleks menggaruk rambut di belakang kepalaku.

Ahh... aku benar-benar tak ingin melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Memakan makanan yang ia buat dengan susah payah. Bukannya aku tak menghargai kerja kerasnya, tapi rasanya itu~ _God,help me please_!

"Cepat, aku ingin mendengar komentarmu tentang resep yang barusaja ku coba". Panggilnya sekali lagi dengan tangan yang melambai-lambai ke arahku, ahh.. dia begitu manis dengan apron bermotif kelinci di tubuhnya.

Dengan terpaksa aku pun melangkah mendekatinya, duduk di kursi tepat di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu ceria.

"Ayo cepat dicoba~". Rengeknya menyerahkan garpu ke arahku.

"Ba—baikalah, akan ku makan".

Ragu ku gerakan garpuku untuk mengambil makanan di piring. Makanan itu terlihat seperti spageti biasa, namun warna sausnya itu yang tek biasa. Begitu coklat dan penuh dengan sayuran gosong. Kalau ini bukan buatannya aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah mau memasukan makanan itu ke dalam mulutku.

"Nyammm~".

Ugh!~

Bagian bibir dan mulutku terasa begitu panas, bukan karena panas biasa melainkan rasa pedas yang begitu kuat.

Keringat dingin langsung meluncur di pelipisku, bahkan aku yakin saat ini wajahku sudah benar-benar pucat.

"Ayo kunyah dan telan!". Perintahnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

Dengan enggan aku mulai mengunyah makanan itu dalam mulutku, namun sepertinya aku harus berusaha lebih keras. Potongan-potongan mie itu begitu sulit untuk dikunyah. Rasanya aku tengah memakan potongan-potongan karet yang sangat kenyal.

Ugh!~ Semakin lama makanan ini terasa pahit di lidah.

'Gluk'

"Bagaimana rasanya?".

Dengan usaha yang besar, akhirnya aku dapat menelan makanan itu. memandangnya dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan. Aku tak mau membuatnya sedih dengan kenyataan yang ada.

" _De—delicious_ ". Jawabku berdusta.

Dia terlihat gembira dan menepukan tangannya sekali.

"Kalau begitu ayo habiskan!". Serunya merebut garpu dari tanganku, lalu dengan cekatan mengambil makanan itu untuk dimasukan dalam mulutku.

Aku yakin setelah ini perutku akan terasa sangat sakit..

.

.

.

Inilah kebiasaannya yang membuatku gemas juga frustasi dalam waktu bersamaan. Sepasang sayap putih akan muncul di punggungnya saat ia kehilangan kontrol diri.

Brukk! Sraaak! Pluk!

Membuat banyak benda di sekitar berjatuhan karena tersenggol sayap indahnya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?!". Erangnya frustasi tak bisa diam, terus mondar-mandir mengelilingi tempat tidurku.

"Tak bisakah kau diam, Suho? Aku butuh ketenangan untuk beristirahat!". Seruku cukup keras kepadanya. Aku benar-benar merasa terganggu dengan kebisingan yang ia buat.

Seketika itu juga Suho menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung berbalik ke arahku.

Prangggg!

Arghh! Bingkai foto keluargaku!

"Ma—maaf, aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu terganggu. Aku.. aku hanya bingung harus melakukan apa agar rasa sakit di perutmu berkurang~".

Amarah yang beberapa detik lalu memuncak kini tiba-tiba saja mereda. Digantikan dengan perasaan terharu karena perkataannya barusan.

Aku yang tengah bergulung dalam selimut langsung duduk dan melambaikan tanganku padanya. Mengisyaratkannya untuk mengampiriku.

Dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk menyesal dia berjalan perlahan ke arahku. Duduk di bibir ranjang, tak berani melihat ke arahku. Ia masih setia menundukkan kepala sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya yang berwarna semerah ceri.

Benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan.

Kuraih dagunya lalu ku angkat wajahnya agar menghadap ke arahku.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan apa-apa, cukup diam dan temani aku tidur". Bisiku dengan sedikit mendesah di samping telinganya.

Dapat ku lihat semburat merah mengiasi pipinya dengan sebuah senyum yang ia paksa untuk sembunyikan. Membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

"Ne~" Timbalnya singkat sambil menganggukan kepala canggung.

Tak membuang-buang waktu lagi, segera ku tarik tubuhnya dan ku kurung ia dalam pelukanku. Merasakan wangi tubuhnya yang begitu menenangkan.

Aku benar-benar mencintainya.

"Maaf sudah membuat perutmu sakit". Ucapnya dengan tangan yang membelai perutku pelan. Suaranya benar-benar terdengar penuh penyesalan.

Ku tarik kepalanya lebih dekat ke wajahku, mengecup keningnya cukup lama.

"Tidak papa, lagi pula ini salahku. Harusnya aku jujur saja kalau makananmu benar-benar tidak enak".

Begitu aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, Suho langsung memukul dadaku pelan dengan tangannya. Tapi kemudian ia melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuhku, begitu erat sampai aku sulit untuk bernafas.

"Maaf, lain kali aku akan membuat makanan yang lebih baik".

Yah... semoga saja kata-katanya itu benar, karena yang kurasakan selama ini masakannya tak pernah berubah.

Selalu membuat perutku sakit pada akhirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[END]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note**

Cuma dikit ya? Namanya juga drabble hehe

 **.**

 **—** **Choco_Chi—**

 **21/11/2017**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
